Secret love
by SnOw FoXy
Summary: ichigo is in love with orihime but is to scared to tell her. orihime x ichigo and later on in chapters orihime x aizen who will she pick ichigo or aizen?// review
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Ichigo"! Yelled Orihime

"Hi Orihime"! Replied Ichigo

"Whatcha doing Ichigo" Orihime asked.

"Walking to school".

"Oh ya I almost forgot we got school today ha ha …"

"You forget to much Orihime"

"Ya I do… oh! Ichigo"?

"Ya"

"Can I walk with you"?

"Ya..sure".

After school was done Orihime was about to walk home by herself until she was stopped.

"Oh! Ichigo I didn't see you there"

"You got to watch were your going,I don't want you to get hurt Orihime".

"Thanks Ichigo your so nice i'm glad to have a friend like you".

Ichigos face was turning red. "Orihime"?

"Ya Ichigo"?

"Want me to walk you home"?

"Ya sure"!

After Ichigo had taken Orihime home he had felt a faint presence around him he looked around but couldn't see anything. But soon after the presence had disappeared. He wasn't sure what to think. So he just left thinking it was a low level hollow that was probably beaten by one of his friends.

The next day Ichigo got ready for school walked out the door and walked the direction of his school, until he stopped dead in his tracks, He thought Orihime probably forgot that we had school today so maybe I should see if she's awake yet.

Ichigo was almost at Orihimes house when he felt that same presence he had felt the day before, but this time it was even stronger. But right after he sensed it disappeared. He thought he should probably tell Rukia about this later.

When Ichigo was finally at Orihimes door he rang the doorbell but no one answered, he rang it again but still no answer. Then Ichigo reached out to grab the door handle and then tried to open it. He was surprised to find out that the door was unlocked. At that time a lot of things was going through Ichigos mind. At that moment he wasn't sure if Orihime was already at school or if she just forgot to lock her door again.

Ya that's it! She probably forgot to lock her door. Said Ichigo

Ichigo started to walk away but then suddenly stopped. Inner self: but wait what if she's hurt what if… what if **she's dead!!** no! no! i'm just exaggerating! But still what if she's hurt she might have fallen down the stairs or something she's really clumsy, so maybe I should go see if she's alright.

"Ya I should said" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

Ichigo opened the door and walked in. He looked everywhere but she wasn't there. He sighed "Phew she's not home she's not home she just forgot to lock the door again".Ichigo walked to school and then entered the classroom. He saw Chad,Uryu,and Rukia but no Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo"!

"Hey guys ah… where's Orihime"?

"Im not sure. Why are you looking for her or something"? Asked Rukia

"Well… I stopped by her house this morning and her door was unlocked but she wasn't there". Replied ichgio

"That's strange I wonder were she is.

"Ichigo"!!!!!! yelled Keigo

"K-Keigo"

"Ichigo why didn't you come to the arcade last night? I was waiting for you but you never showed up"!!!!!!

"Sorry Keigo I was busy".

"Busy with what Ichigo!! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me"!

"Im not gunna tell you"

"Why not Ichigo"! Keigo's inerself: wait Rukia,Chad,Ishida,and Orihime didn't come either. No!!!!! They probably went to another arcade together no!!!!!

"He should learn to say things in his head more"Rukia indicated.

"Ya" said Ichigo chuckiling.

"Hey Keigo"? Ichigo asked.

"Ya Ichigo"

"Have you seen Orihime"?

"Ummm…. No not since I saw you walk her home yesterday".

"Hmmmm…."

"So Ichigo! Did you get lucky with Orihime"?Keigo asked sounding like a immature 10 year old.

"No"! Yelled Ichigo, blushing a light pink.

Ichigo started to walk away. Until Rukia yelled. "Ichigo were are you going class is going to start soon".

"Im going to go look for Orihime".

Ichigo left the school and looked everywhere for Orihime but could not find her. when he was almost at Orihime's house he felt the same presence again but stronger and closer. When he looked back he saw Gin holding Orihime in his arms.

* * *

To be continued

this is my first time wrighting like anything so im sorry if its not really good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gin! W-what are you doing here and why do you have orihime"!?

"oh" gin looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo starring at him waiting for a answer. "hello, there Ichi it's nice to see you again" he said with his big grin on his face.

"why do you have orihime" Ichigo repeated.

"why"? gin replied

"yes!" ichigo yelled he was becoming very frustrated.

"Im not tellen" gin said innocently

"and why not"!

"cause i cant ichi thats why" Gin smiled and then started to turn around to continue walking the direction he was heading before, until he heard ichigo yelling and running towards him. "come back here your not taking orihime anywere"! when ichigo was right behind gin he swung his sword at him.

But gin quickly flash stepped behind him.

"ya not very smart, did cha forget that i have orihime with meh"?

"no, i didn't forget i knew you would move" ichigo said trying to be smart.

"eh, so ya smart ass now".

"shut up just give orihime back"!

"like i said before i cant im under orders to bring orihime to hueco mundo".

"H-Hueco Mundo why there"?

"sorry ichi but i can't say anymore, if I do ima gunna get in trouble, ya should be able ta figure the rest out". Gin once again started to walk away, but as he did he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your not taking orihime anywere"! ichigo let out a huge amount of spiritual power and yelled bankai.

Gin flashed stepped on to a building near by and put orihime gently down. He then flashed stepped back to were ichigo was.

"Your not just gunna let meh go now, eh"?

"Not unless you let orihime go"!

" Like I said before Ichi I can't"

" fine then i guess i have no choice"! ichigo flashed stepped behind gin and swong his sword at him but gin caught it with his hand. And before ichigo knew it he was bleeding, His chest was cut vertically, Ichigo instently fell to the ground in pain. "D-Dame it"! yelled ichigo.

On top of the building orihime was just waking up. "huh, w-where am I" Orihime got up and walked to the edge of the building and leaned over to see where she was. When she looked down she saw ichigo on the ground with a red puddle around him which looked like blood. When orihime saw this she yelled "Ichigo"!

"Oh, looks like orihime is awake" said gin with a smirk on his face."im sorry ichi but i must be going".

"N-no w-wait don't take her please"

"ahh ichi beggen won't do anything"

At this time orihime had already ran down the stairs and was running towards them."Ichigo! Ichigo! Stay right there and ill heal you".

"no orihime stay back".

Gin flashed stepped behind orihime and grabed her wrists. "don't forget about me". Said gin

"no gin don't, leave her alone"! yelled ichigo

Orihime looked over her shoulder at the silver haired man behind her. "Y-you, your the guy who stopped us from entering soul society.

"oh, so ya do remember meh".

Ichigo slowly got up and used all his might to flash step behind gin. He tried to swing his sword but he fell to the ground.

"I wouldn't want ta kill ya now but your leaving meh no choice". Gin let go of orihimes wrist and lifted ichigo by his hair. gin He reached for his sword when he felt a hand on his.

"please...please don't hurt Ichigo ill go with you if you want just don't hurt him please" said orihime with sadness in her voice.

Gin droped ichigo and he fell roughly to the ground. Gin then grabed her arm and said. "shall we go then". She nodded and they started to walk off.

"no! Orihime dont go I-I love y-" before he could finish they both disappeared, and soon after ichigo fainted.

When ichigo woke up he was in room with wooden walls, also his wounds were almost all healed. "w-where am i'?

"ahh, ichigo your awake"

Ichigo looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a tall man wearing a green and white striped hat with clogs. "u-urahara"? said ichigo in confusion. "what am i doing here"?

"well i found you lying on the ground covered in blood so i brough you here.

"Thats right i fought gin because he had... orihime.. Orihime wheres orihime"!!

"Orihime?, what about orihime"?

"He took orihime gin took orihime to hueco mundo we haft to go get her"!

"ichigo calm down you wont get anywere with your wounds, rest for today don't go jumping in hueco mundo".

"But i cant just leave orihime there"

"your not leaving her you just haft to rest up and train going now would just be suiside".

"maybe your right"

"I am, now rest up ichigo you will need it". Urahara then turned around and walked out of the room.

Dont worry orihime ill save you!

Gin and orihime walked to the throne room were aizen was. "ahhh.. gin you have finally returned, Said Aizen.

Ah, sorry aizen that ichi kid was interfearing".

"Ahh I see, gin you can go". Gin bowed and walked out.

"Orihime inoe correct"? asked aizen

"y-yes" replied orihime.

There was complete silence for about a minute or two until aizen broke the silence.

"tell me orihime what do you know about your powers"?

"ummm.. not much I know i can heal people and I can create a orange shield".

" thats somewhat correct you can heal and defend but you can do much much more then that orihime".

"I-I can"?

"yes you don't only heal but your ability allows you to limit, reject or deny things that happened to a certain object it allows you to make things the way they were before anything happened to them, your power exides god himself, and thats why i broung you here orihime you see i need your power to awaken the hokuku. Will you help me, orihime"?

" no, i wont I know your going to use it to do bad things to people, I-Im not going to help you".

"thats most unfortuant maybe i could pursuade you to do what i want".

Before orihime could say or do anything aizen flash stepped infront of her and brought his hand to her chin and raised her head. He leaned in to his her lips. Orihime tried to slap him but he cought her hand. "now now orihime thats not very nice".

"L-let go of me" she said with her big grey eyes starring at his soft brown eyes. She didn't want to look in his eyes but she was being forsed to by his hand. He ignored what she said and kissed her roughfly. Aizen pulled away because he could see that she needed air.

Orihime thought to her self. That was my first kiss my first kiss! No ichigo was supposed to be my first kiss not him!

Aizen just stared into her grew eyes. Orihime tried to move away but he was to strong for her. Aizen pulled orihime closer to him and kissed her once again, his kisses were soft it was alot more comforting then she thought. He let go of her chin and grabed her hip, he brong her even closer.a few seconds later He broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Orihime would you be so kind to join me for dinner"?

Orihime looked down not really wanting to but though she better accept.

"y-yes, sure I'd be glad to".

End of chapter 2

Hope you guys liked it.

Leave a comment or review of what you liked diden't like what I can inprove.

Chapter 3 will be coming soon.......


	3. Chapter 3

This update took long because my laptop had a virous and i had to get it debugged which took a while.

* * *

Love?

Ichigo had been training with urahara and shinji for a couple days in his underground –place- under his shop. He was working on a new move that he had to master before going to save orihime. "Ichigo can't we have a break we have been training all day and haven't got a single break". Said Shinji

"Not till i've mastered the move, so shut up and get your ass over here"! yelled Ichigo

"now now Ichigo theres no need to be so mean, we want to save Orihime to but we won't be able to if we kill our selves training now will we"? said urahara.

"I know, I know but I-".

"-we get it Ichigo ya love the girl, ya wanna save her as quick as possible but remember what urahara said, going now would be suiside, and right now i need a break so go get a drink and relax for a bit, k"?

"fine but only 5 minutes".

* * *

With aizen and gin in aizen's chambers!!!!

"aizen"? whispered gin

"yes gin"? asked aizen. Gin appeared from the shadowy corner in Aizen's chambers.

"why did cha bring ta girl here, this is no place for a girl like her ".

"that's a good question gin, you see i love her." Aizen said in his calm voice.

"ya love her" gin asked, he was shocked but he thought he could have fun with this. "that's very interesting aizen"

"do you not think i can love, gin"?

"na, thats not it i just thought of sometin that's all."

"thought of something"?

"ahhh.. its nothin, so do ya want meh ta toy with her"?

"no, that's not why i called you, i want you to get to know orihime better".

"ya want meh ta get ta know her, why"? gin coked his head to the side a little in confusion

"it's all part of my plan gin"

"Part of ya plan eh, I see, ill stop by orihime's room tomorrow, k"?

"good". Aizen grinned and looked back at his papers he had in his hands.

Gin turned around walked to the door, opened it then left with his smile on his face. "ahhh... orihime were gunna have so much fun tomorrow.

* * *

Orihime was sitting on her white couch in her white room that aizen had given her. She never really left the room only when Ulquiorra would take her to Aizen for dinner, other than that she never got out.

Orihime was lost in her thought about a couple of nights ago when Aizen had kissed her.

Why did Aizen kiss me he dosn't love me, does he? No no no he doesn't he's just using me to get what he wants but- but why can't i get him off my mind why, why, why! I love Ichigo, dame it!

Orihime was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Ulquiorra came in the room and was shaking her to try and get her out of her thoughts.

About a minute later Orihime finally snaped out of her thoughts and noticed ulquiorra.

"Aizen wishes for you to dine with him to night"

"He wants to dine with me"?

"Yes so hurry up and come with me". Ulquiorra grabed Orihimes arm and led her into the halls of Las Noches. They passed several doors until they came to a giant double door.

"Here we are". Ulquiorra knocked on the door. "Come in" said a calm voice from behind the door.

Ulquiorra opened the door and pushed Orihime in. She turned her head back to look at Ulquiorra who was closing the door slowly. When it was shut she looked the direction in front of her. She could see a wooden desk a white couch like the one in her room, a king sized bed which was also white, and a table. She didn't see anybody else in the room, so where did the voice come from? Orihime didn't notice that Aizen was standing right behind her.

"What are you looking for"? asked Aizen. Orihime jumped then turned to face Aizen.

"Are you alright"?

"Im fine you just frightened me that's all". Orihime said with a fake smile. She wasn't just frightened she was scared, She was scared of Aizen, he was very powerful and she didn't know what he would do to her when he was done with her. Aizen could see through her fake smile he knew she was scared of him.

"you don't haft to be scared of me Orihime i'm not going to hurt you".

"I'm not scared of you". She said raising her voice. Orihime was the most horrible lier she could never keep a straight face, she tried and tried but in the end it was futile. Aizen knew this, he could see her lips starting to curve up into a smile.

"You don't need to lie to me Orihime".

"I'm not" her voice almost a yell.

Aizen sighed in frustration. "Orihime don't be so Stubborn, I know your lying don't deny it".

"I-" Orihime was interrupted by Aizen's finger on her lips. Aizen leaned in for a kiss but Orihime quickly moved her head away. Aizen sighed once again, then flashed stepped behind her. Aizen's head was right by Orihime's ear. "He will never love you, not like he loves Rukia, he will never return the love you have for him". Orihime's eyes widened at what he said.

"How would you know, you don't know what love is!" Orihime yelled

"You think I don't know what love is".

"w-well I-I" Orihime didn't finish what she was going to say she was to scared to, instead she just looked at the ground.

"You are a very interesting woman Orihime". Aizen walked to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Orihime was confused, weren't we just fighting? She walked towards the chair and sat. Aizen pushed in the chair and went to the other side of the table and sat. There was a knock on the door then it opened, it was Ulquiorra with trays of food, there was so many 10,20,30! There was to many to count.

When Ulquiorra was done putting all the food on the table, He just turned around and left the room.

Orihime couldn't believe how much food there was on the table, a feast fit for a king, no not just the king his whole family.

Orihime wasn't sure if she should start eating or if she should wait for his to eat. She just watched him for a while. Aizen was pouring a tea in his cup when he saw her starring at her. He put the tea down and stared back at her. It was silent for a few moments until aizen broke the silence "Are you not hungry"?

"Ah, well I was waiting for you to eat".

"it's fine Orihime i don't eat much you go ahead and eat". Aizen smiled at her as she looked at the food.

"She looked at the food for a while then started to pick out food. She picked some rice, Chicken, some kind of soup, fish, and some other foods she has never seen before.

Aizen had a bit of rice and some tea. He took a sip of his while watching Orihime eat.

Orihime finished eating and looked up at aizen who was also finished eating. "Did you like it"?

Orihime smiled "Yes everything was delightful thank you".

"I'm pleased to hear that" Aizen smiled back at her.

The door opened and came in, Ulquiorra bowed and said "would you like me to take her back"?

Aizen looked at her then back at Ulquiorra and answered "Yes". Aizen got up and walked up to Orihime. "You should get some rest, Ulquiorra will escort you back to your room".

Orihime got up and pushed the chair in and walked over to uquora. Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen, then turned around to open the door. Orihime stared at aizen trying to figure out why his was being so nice to her, wasn't I a prisoner? "shall we go"? said Ulquiorra.

"ah, ya" replied orihime.

Ulquiorra walked out of the room and Orihime followed.

* * *

done chapter 3 ^_^

chapter 4 will be soon ill try to get it next week but my laptop is a various magnet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Unexpected _

"Come on Uruyu lets go already you don't haft to bring another cape, were going to fight not a beauty contest"! Ichigo yelled

"Im coming just hold on"! Uruyu yelled back. Uruyu ran towards Ichigo and Chad. "I wasn't just making a cape I was making a spare outfit, see". Uruyu held up his normal white and blue Quincy outfit but instead of blue it was red.

"................. Uruyu whats with the red in it"? Asked Ichigo

"well I ran out of blue so I used red." Uruyu folded his extra pair of clothes and put them in a little bag he had.

"come on we don't have all day"! Yelled shinji

"ya ya were coming".

"Ichigo, chad, and Uruyu walked towards the portal urahara had created for them. "Are you ready to go"? Asked Urahara

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to look at chad and Uruyu " you guys ready"?

"yes" replied chad and Uruyu

"ok, lets go save orihime"! Yelled ichigo. Ichigo chad and uruyu all jumped in the portal

"Do you think they will save orihime"? Asked shinji

"They might,you know Ichigo he won't leave until orihime comes with them". Replied Urahara

* * *

Gin was skipping and signing down the halls of las noches " orihime, orihime were gunna have much fun Orihime". Gin continued to skip down the halls till he came to Orihimes door. He knocked on the door but not waiting for a reply. He opened the door slightly then peeked his head in and looked around, he saw orihime sitting on the couch she didn't seem to notice him. He then fully opened the door and walked in. "Ori-hime". Said gin

Orihime didn't reply or even move she just sat there starring at the white walls. Gin walked towards Orihime, he bent over to look in her beautiful grey orbs, he stared at her for a while seeing if she would do anything. But she didn't she just continued to sit there lifeless. Gin waved his hand back and forth in front of her face. "hello, Orihime ya there, wake up".

Orihime finally snapped out of her ''trance'' "huh," she saw gin and jumped.

"ya ok, orihime ya look startled".

"ya that's maybe because you were right in front of me and i didn't know you were there, anyways why are you here"?

"I thought ya might want some cheering up"

"cheering up? What makes you think i need some cheering up". She asked

"ya not foolin anyone orihime, I can tell ya depressed"

" Im not depressed, im just-" orihime was cut off by gin

"-sad, ya really love him that much eh, well i know how ya feel I was separated by the one i loved too but don't give up orihime sometin will happen". Gin smiled his famous fox smile.

" come with meh k"? gin put his hand out for orihime to take. Orihime didn't take his hand instead she just looked at him.

"Come now Orihime i'm not going to hurt you". Gin said in a calming voice. Orihime starred at him for a few more moments before taking him hand. Gin led Orihime out of her room to the halls of las Noches.

* * *

" wow, hueco mundo is a lot more depressing then I thought" Said ichigo. Hueco mundo was a dessert of white sand, dead trees,and of course hollows. "so were do you think aizen and Orihime are"?

"umm.. Im just guessing but maybe its the big white building down there". Uruyu pointed to the white building behind Ichigo. "oh, maybe.... well lets go". Ichigo chad and Uruyu all started to run towards the white building.

* * *

"ummm.. were are we going"? asked orihime

"Ya find out when we get there". Gin replied. They passed many doors. Gin stopped at a creamy colour door. Orihime was surprised that it wasn't white. Gin opened the door and walked in. "come on Orihime". Orihime slowly walked in.

When orihime walked in she was surprised she didn't think a place like hueco Mundo would have a room like this. The room was painted a creamy colour almost the same colour as the door but a bit darker. There were 2 dark brown leather chairs, a couch that was also brown but lighter then the chairs, A little table in between the chairs and another between the couches. There was also a fire place and the fire was already lit. In all the room was very welcoming to orihime

"Have a seat Orihime". Gin pointed to one of the chairs. Orihime sat in the chair and gin sat in the other. "so Orihime how are you"? Gin asked still smiling

Orihime hesitated at first not expecting Gin to ask such a question "I-i'm fine"

"Thats good". He said cheerfully

"ummm.. why did you bring me here"?

"hm, I brought ya here cause i wanna get ta know ya better, is that not ok"?

"oh no its fine i just wondered"?

"so... Orihime, what do ya like ta do"?

"um.. well I do like to cook but i'm not that good".

"cookin eh? Could ya make meh sometin"?

"well I suppose but i'm not that good".

"well when ya make meh sometin ill tell ya if its good, k"?

"ah ya well, what do you want"?

"any things good with meh orihime"?

"ok".

* * *

"ok is it just me or is that building not getting any closer"? Asked ichigo

" no its not, lets stop for a second" replied uruyu

"ok" They stopped running and looked at the building in front of them. " we have been running for like a hour now why isn't it getting any closer" Ichigo yelled in frustration

" yes that's weird we have been running towards it for a very long time and hasn't came any closer".replied chad.

"what should we do". Asked uruyu

"we'll just haft to keep running towards it then" said Ichigo

"I don't think that will really work I think we shou-" Ichigo had already began running towards the building. Uruyu sighed "he never did listen we'll might as we'll follow him".

"guess were going to haft to". Replied chad. Uruyu and chad began to run after Ichigo.

* * *

"Ya almost done orihime". Asked Gin

"ah yes, its done". Orihime brung a tray of rice balls out on the table, she also had some fish she found in the fridge and some other food. "thank you orihime it looks delightful". Gin said with his usual smile on his face. Gin took a bite of 1 of the many rice balls on the tray. As soon as the rice ball hit his taste buds his face lit up. " That's amazing orihime it is so delightful".

"Thanks" Orihime said while rubbing the back of her head with her hand and blushing slightly.

Gin finished eating the rice balls and stated eating the fish" mmmmm... this is very tasty to".

"Im glad you like it".

"I don't like it, I love it" said Gin joyfully

Gin finished the rest of the food and smiled at Orihime " that was very tasty Orihime".

Orihime blushed a light pink "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much" Gin starred at her for a few minutes studying her until he got up and walked towards Orhime in the other chair. He bent over so there eyes met. When orihime looked in his eyes she turned a even darker shade of red.

"Ya interesting girl Orihime".

"I-" Orihime was about to say something but was cut off by gins lips on hers.

* * *

You probable weren't expecting that now were you.

Sorry this update was later but i've been super busy cause christmas and all.

I will update it soon hopefully.

Review pretty please ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"w-why did you do that"? Orihime Asked totally shocked.

"hm, did you not like"? Gin said childishly

"W-welll I-I ummm..." Orihime didn't know what to say if she said yes it would be awkward, if she said no well it would still be awkward .But She couldn't deny she really did like it even coming from gin.

Gin studied Orihime's face noticing she was deeply lost in thought.

"Orihime"? He waited for a while seeing if she would come back to reality. When she didn't he clapped his hands loudly.

"huh"?

"are ya ok orihime"?

"uh,ya"

He stared at her for a while before getting up out of his chair. He walked over to orihime in the other chair. " you should go back to your room, ill come back in a couple hours later, okay"?

She sighed "okay".

* * *

"Ichigo seriously were not getting any where, lets just try and find another way to get in"! Yelled Uryu

"maybe your right it really isn't getting any closer is it"? Ichigo asked

"That's what I have been telling you for the last day"! Uryu yelled back

"you don't haft to be so mean Uryu if you wanted to try a different way you could have said so."

" I di- why am i even- never mind there's no point talking to you about this lets just find another way".

* * *

Orihime laid on her bed lost in her thoughts. "why are they doing this to me, do they think its fun to screw with my heart. I haft to get out of here! If i don't i'm going to lose my mind! I know, there has to be a way out of here somewhere ill just find the exit and run out, ill meet up with Ichigo and we can go back to Karakura town" she sighed " I miss everyone I can't wait until I can go back."

Orihime got up and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. I can do this she repeated in her mind. She walked down the plane white halls, passed many white doors. "There has to be a way out somewhere" she whispered to her self. She walked for a little while longer until she herd foot steps in the distance getting closer and closer. She turned around expecting someone there but as she turned no one was there just her and a giant empty hall. "That's weird I thought I herd someone". She double checked all around her for any thing, but still nothing. She continued to walk looking for the exit not noticing a black figure behind a pillar.

* * *

Aizen was napping soundly asleep on his giant king sized bed, when he was interrupted by a knocking on his door. "Yes". He said very annoyed at the person knocking.

"Im sorry to disturb you lord Aizen but I would like to tell you something. Kaname replied.

"Is it so important that you had to interrupted my nap"

" well yes, that human girl is trying to run away".

Aizen got up from his bed, walked past Kaname with a smirk on his face, and walked out the door."hmmm, well we can't have that now can we".


	6. Chapter 6

Attention to all readers!

Okay well this was my sister's story and well i kept asking her if she was going to continue it and well she said she was not going to! I was so mad!

But! I have decided that i like this story and! I'm going to continue and edit her other chapters, i will be changing them a you're going to haft to be patient because i have been having a lot of homework lately from school and i mean a lot! I'll try and get to it as quickly as i can!


End file.
